Who Knew Tadase's Big Secret?
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: After Tadase and Amu went out, he found out Nagihiko was the new Jack's chair. Tadase decided to break up with Amu and move on with someone else. Who could it be? It has TadasexNagihiko and a bit of KisekixRhythm. This one change about this story: there will be lemons. So I'm changing it to rated M.
1. Tadase's Problem

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as Amu walked in the Royal Garden.

"What, Yaya?" Amu answered tiredly.

"How's Tadase?"

"Well, he's been acting weird lately.." Amu said sadly then saw Tadase and Nagihiko.

"Good Morning, Amu-chan." Nagihiko greeting. Tadase just waved at them. Nagihiko saw him waved without greeting. Tadase was always smiling and greets in the morning.

"What's wrong, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing..." Tadase lied.

"Yeah right." Rima said out of nowhere.

"How did you-"

"I've been here after Yaya came. You never said 'hi' to me." Rima interrupted Nagihiko.

"By the way, where are the chara's?" Nagihiko changed the subject.

"...Kiseki told me he was going to see Rhythm..the others went to play with Daichi.." Tadase mumbled.

"Come on, Tadase! Speak up!" Yaya begged.

"..." Tadase ignored.

"Sheesh Tadase-kun. You've been acting weird after since Nagihiko was the Jack's chair. Is it because you-" Rima tried to finish her sentence but Tadase ran off crying. No one actually saw him cry before. Probably Ikuto has.

"What's his problem?" Rima drank her tea.

* * *

'_What's wrong with me! Why do I always act like this in front of Nagihiko!? And I'm too nervous to break up with Hinamori-san!' _Tadase thought as he looked for somewhere to hide. He ran home without knowing he had to go to class. He decided to lie to his Mom that he was feeling ill.

"Mom, I feel ill..no time to explain.." Tadase ran to his room and used his phone. He started to message Nagihiko.

'_I'm sorry what happened earlier! Please forgive me! I want you to meet me at the Royal Garden at 5:00 today. We need to talk..'_ He texted.

'_Now all I gotta do is wait till' 5:00.'_

* * *

"Nagi, have you seen Tadase anywhere?" Yaya asked.

"No, but I got a text from him," Nagihiko answered, "he wants me to meet him at the Royal Garden at 5:00 today."

"Oh okay, thanks Nagi!" Yaya waved an goodbye before she turned to her house. Nagihiko checked his watch.

'_It's 4:55..I should go now..'_

* * *

**Physic Star: **Wow that was pretty good.. let me know if I made an mistake and please leave an review! If you don't then no pie for you. :D


	2. A Sleepover At Nagihiko's House

**Physic Star: **Hi and sorry for the short chapter... I kinda ran out of ideas. But now I got some more ideas for the story. I will put Kiseki and Rhythm in there so don't worry. Enjoy! *gives popcorn*

* * *

Nagihiko put his phone back in his pocket and started to run to the Royal Garden. He was wondering why Tadase needed him. Maybe it's a meeting. Who knows?

'_I'm almost out of breath... but I'm almost there! I should've chara changed with Rhythm.. I forgot he's with Kiseki at Kukai's house with the other charas. I wonder why..' _Nagihiko thought while running. He saw the Royal Garden and felt relieved. Tadase wasn't there yet. He checked his watch and said 4:59. He was pretty surprised that he ran fast. Since Tadase wasn't there yet, he decided to get the tea ready and snacks on the table. After that he saw Tadase walking in.

"Oh, hi Tadase!" Nagihiko greeted while putting the snacks on the table.

"H-hi, Nagihiko.." Tadase replied while a slight blush appeared on his face.

"I read the message. What did you need?"

"W-well.. umm... w-will you-umm.. not t-tell this t-to anyone?"

"Trust me, Tadase. If this is a secret, I won't tell. Besides, we're friends. Not a enemy."

"S-so does that mean y-you won't tell a-anyone?"

"I won't tell. Just tell me what you need."

"W-well... I've been h-hiding this s-secret for awhile.." Tadase began and cleared his throat and tried not to stutter, "After since you've been the new Jack's chair, I kinda... umm.. I k-kinda-" Tadase couldn't finish his sentence and got to nervous.

"You kinda what?" Nagihiko asked, smiling. Tadase blushed after seeing the smile on his face and became more nervous.

"I-I... k-kinda l-like-" Tadase tried to finish but became extremely nervous. Butterflies flew in his stomach.

"...Want me to finish for you?" Nagihiko asked, still smiling. Tadase shook his head.

" I-I... **I LIKE YOU!"** Tadase finally blurted out in front of Nagihiko. Nagihiko smirked at what Tadase.

"Of course you like me! I'm you're friend. It's not that hard to say!"

"I-I mean I h-had a c-crush on you..." Tadase explained.

"...Oh, sorry. I didn't know you mean it like that.." Nagihiko corrected himself.

"...W-what do y-you think?"

" Yeah. I like you too. More than a friend. But do you think everybody will find out that we're always together like... what's that called again.."

"...gay." Tadase answered him.

"Yeah 'gay'! What they know? Yaya's gonna blurt it out anyway!"

"It d-don't matter... I just gotta tell Hinamori-san."

"Tell Amu what?"

"That I-I'm gay..."

"Don't worry! I'll tell her then. Is that okay?"

"...okay."

"Since you're now **my** boyfriend, why don't you accept this **gift**?" Nagihiko grinned as he saw his Tadase blush madly.

"W-what gif-" Tadase got cut out as Nagihiko leaned to Tadase and gave him a kiss. Nagihiko finished and saw Tadase blush extremely red as a tomato. Then Nagihiko hugged him and whispered, "I'll always protect you.. and **I love you**.." he released the hug and gave Tadase a cheek kiss.

"I-I.. **love you too..** Nagi-kun.." Tadase replied. Nagihiko smiled at what Tadase siad.

"Well since you're my **cutie**, wanna sit and talk while we eat and drink tea?" Tadase nodded.

* * *

"Woah, Kiseki! Is that true? You think I'm hot, attractive and good-looking?" Rhythm blurted and covered his mouth as the other charas besides Kiseki stared.

"Yeah...so what?" Kiseki blushed as he heard Rhythm blurt out.

"Then I think you're adorable! I'll be your boyfriend!" Rhythm grinned.

"Really!? You'll accept!" Rhythm nodded. "Well then.. as a king, I got to be gay with an another boy!" Kiseki hugged and kissed Rhythm.

"You're welcome, bro!" Rhythm kissed him back.

At the other side of Kukai's room, Miki felt heart-broken at what Rhythm said to Kiseki.

"Ran..." Miki asked depressingly.

"What Miki?"

"...nevermind."

* * *

In the Royal Garden, Nagihiko and Tadase laughed at their silly stories since they were little.

"Tadase-kun, you laugh so cute!" Nagihiko teased Tadase which made him blush.

"Stop that!" Tadase couldn't help but accept what Nagihiko said. Nagihiko checked his watch and said 6:30.

'_This late already!? I have to get to Kukai's house and pick up Rhythm and Temari.'_ Nagihiko thought.

"Umm.. Tadase-kun.."

"Yes, Nagi-kun?"

"I gotta get going.."

"Awww...I wanna stay with you!" Nagihiko thought about that. He decided to let Tadase stay for a sleepover at his house.

"I got an idea! You can sleepover at my house!"

"Yay! I gotta tell my Mom!" Tadase messaged his Mom and his Mom said yes. Nagihiko was happy that he gets to stay with Tadase for one night.

"Okay but first I gotta stop by at Kukai's and get our charas. Then your house to get your things. And to my house. Got that?" Tadase nodded, smiling.

After they did all what Nagihiko did, Nagihiko went to his room and dropped off Tadase's belongings.

"Hey, Nagi.." Rhythm whispered to Nagihiko.

"What Rhythm?"

"Temari's asleep.."

"Then get her futon."

"And I'm with Kiseki."

"Good to hear. I'm with Tadase." Nagihiko went to talk to Tadase while Rhythm got Temari's futon and two more for himself and Kiseki.

"Tadase-kun, wanna take a bath? I meant, together?" Tadase nodded as he blushed.

* * *

**Physic Star: **Well...that was pretty long to me. Did you enjoy it? Please leave an review!


	3. Talking to Hinamori Amu

**Physic Star: **Hello and this is the third chapter, I haven't been on for 2 days because of so much homework.

* * *

In Nagihiko's house, Tadase and Nagihiko are in the bath, relaxing themselves. Before that, Tadase felt to embarrassed to undress himself so Nagihiko had to do it for him. Whenever Tadase isn't looking, Nagihiko would just peek at his cute member. Now, they were in the bath, so is Rhythm and Kiseki.

"Tadase-kun, is it okay for me to call you my 'prince'?" Nagihiko asked. Tadase repied with a death glare, the crown about to pop up with his chara change. But suddenly he stopped the glare and nodded. Nagihiko was glad that he has a 'prince'.

"Tadase, how come you chara changed when Amu said 'prince'?" Kiseki suddenly asked.

"Maybe 'cause I don't like very much. She acts so weird and asks a lot of questions. But when I met Nagihiko after since he came to the office with Kukai, I've always thought his was endearing. I was too shy to ask him out, so I asked Amu for a reason. I knew Amu liked me since she came to the school. I can tell on the look on her face. Whenever I hang out with Nagihiko, I get kind of jealous 'cause of Rima." Tadase answered.

"...long reply.." Rhythm replied.

"Well, why don't we get ready to sleep?" Nagihiko changed the subject even though he didn't really pay attention to what Tadase said. All he did is daydream about him and Tadase going on a date.

"Yeah let's go.." Tadase said, sleepily.

After they dried themselves and put their pajamas on, they got ready to sleep.

"Good night Tadase-kun, Kiseki and Rhythm!" Nagihiko said.

"Good night." The three of them replied.

* * *

The next morning, they got ready for school and walked to the Royal Garden.

"Woah, Nagi-kun! You love birds are holding hands!" Rhythm blurted until they walked in.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know!" Nagihiko yelled.

After that was settled down, they saw Yaya and Rima at the table, eating snacks and tea.

"Good morning, boys!" Yaya yelled so loud that Rima cried a little.

"Good morning." The four boys greeted. Nagihiko was about to talk to Tadase about Amu.

"Do you want me to talk to Amu? She's about to be here with her four charas." Tadase nodded.

"I'll wait for you, Nagi-kun." Nagihiko nodded and left to ask Amu to take a walk.

* * *

"What is it, Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

"Well I got 2 things to say..." Nagihiko pointed out, "One thing is, I am **actually **Nadeshiko."

"No you're not. If you were Nadeshiko, you would have...wait...is..Nadeshiko-"

"flat-chested. I have to dress as a girl to train my dancing. So I guess you were gonna say that I'm a pervert."

"..whatever. Say the other news."

"Tadase wants to break up with you."

"...THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULD SAY THAT! I EVEN HEARD HI-" Amu got cut off by Nagihiko grabbing her hand to see Tadase.

* * *

"Amu-..er..Hinamori-san, I'm with Nagi-kun. I've always thought that you were annoying around me. I liked Nagihiko since he was the Jack's chair. As I was trying to say before when he pinched my cheeks, I was gonna say that he was the previous Queen's chair." Tadase said which made Amu cry and ran off after Nagihiko said Tadase never liked you.

* * *

"Hey Tadase-kun." Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, Nagi-kun?" Tadase saw Nagihiko kissed his forehead. He blushed at what Nagihiko did.

"I'll always be on your side."

"Me too, Nagi-kun."

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Tadase nodded and Nagihiko kissed his cheek just another way to say 'thanks'.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Sorry if it's short, I was kinda in a hurry to go to sleep soon. Please leave and review!


	4. Nagihiko's Birthday

**Physic Star: **I haven't wrote this story for a month! Sorry if you were waiting so long... Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

"So Tadase, I heard you are going on a date with Nagihiko!" Kiseki stated. Tadase sighed.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll go out with him." Tadase and Kiseki talked about what they were gonna do the next day. While they were walking home, they found a chara with green hair that is riding a skateboard with a boy with brownish hair.

"Doesn't those guys look very familiar?" Tadase asked,pointing to them.

"**IT'S DAICHI AND KUKAI!**" Kiseki yelled. The energetic boys stopped their skateboarding.

"Yo, Kiseki! It's been awhile since we last met!" Daichi greeted.

"It's nice to see you again." Kiseki bowed.

"Yo, Tadase!" Kukai greeted.

"Hello, Kukai." Tadase replied.

"I heard something between you and Nagihiko. Are you guys dating? And Kiseki, are you dating Rhythm?" Kukai asked. They both nodded, embarrassed.

"**WOAH, FOR REAL!? KISEKI, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DATE A QUEEN!**" Daichi reacted.

"I don't really see any girls that are attractive to me, like I knew that Miki had a crush on me when we first met. I just ignore her." Kiseki stated.

"Then what about when you first met Rhythm?" Daichi asked.

"When I first met him, I felt kinda weird. I didn't know why but whenever I talk to him, I feel nervous and shy in front of him. So I thought to my self if I had a crush on him.." Kiseki answered, blushing. Then Tadase wanted to say something.

"Kiseki... I didn't know you had deep feelings about Rhythm! I have feelings about Nagihiko. I was the one who had to confess to him at the Royal Garden. He liked me back because of my cute, adorable and shy cuddly face!"

"Oh okay." Kukai wanted to change the subject about himself. "Me and Daichi have really great news to say!" Kukai stated.

"What's the news?" Kiseki asked, exited. Daichi grinned.

"I am dating Yoru!" Daichi yelled, happily.

"And I am dating Ikuto!" Kukai jumped around happily.

"So you guys went out?" Tadase asked. They both nodded.

"Then you guys are apparently a 'gay couple'." Kiseki blurted out.

"This is why we came to look for you guys!" Kukai yelled on top of his lungs.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going out with Nagihiko."

"I'm going with Rhythm." The two king wannabes blushed at the same time on what they said. Kukai looked surprised.

"**DO YOU NEED HELP?! I CAN HELP YOU WITH SOME ADVICE! I'LL PICK CLOTHES FOR YOU AND-**" Daichi hit Kukai in the head.

"Like he said, we can help you get ready." Daichi finished Kukai's sentence.

"Thanks guys!" Kiseki thanked them. So did Tadase.

"Besides, Nagihiko texted me that you were going out with him, so I decided to help!" Kukai grinned.

* * *

"Wow Tadase! Looking good! I'm sure that Nagihiko would love those clothes!" Kukai looked at Tadase the next day. Daichi whistled at Kiseki.

"Awesome, Kiseki! Rhythm will think you'll be super awesome!" Tadase is wearing a black fedora, a white T-shirt with a black vest and dark blue jeans, with white shoes. Kiseki is wearing the same as Tadase, but opposite colors and the same colored jeans.

Last night, they went to the mall and got Tadase and Kiseki new clothes for the date. Kukai even told them that the date was Nagihiko's birthday. So Tadase got him a gift. Kukai and Daichi got him a gift as well, but they didn't want to give it to him on the date because Tadase and Nagihiko are in private together. Kukai told Tadase to give his gift to him.

"Hold on, where are you guys going?" Kukai suddenly asked.

"Town Square." Tadase answered. Kukai nodded.

"Make sure you give him the gift I bought!" Daichi yelled.

"Okay. I'm going now." Kiseki left off.

"Good luck!" Kukai and Daichi waved an goodbye to Kiseki and Tadase.

* * *

Tadase and Kiseki walked to the Town Square. They saw Nagihiko and Rhythm walking to the big statue with the Embryo on. Rhythm looked on his left side.

"Yo, Kiseki!" Rhythm greeted and saw Kiseki and Tadase. Nagihiko looked over and blushed a little. He walked up to Tadase.

"You look really cute today, Tada-kun!" Tadase blushed at what Nagihiko said. Nagihiko was wearing the clothes he wore on the concert when Yua got nervous in front of the stage. Rhythm wore pretty much the same as Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko.." Tadase gave him a hug.

"Awww! Thanks!" Tadase realized that he got the gifts for him.

"Happy Birthday, Nagi!" Tadase handed in the gifts. Nagihiko grabbed them in his hand. He smiled.

"Thanks, Tadase! Now, why are they two?"

"Kukai and Daichi wanted me to give this to you and me and Kiseki gave this one to you."

"Can I open yours first?" Nagihiko asked, exited. Tadase nodded. Nagihiko opened the box. He smiled. It was an silver necklace with a cross on it. He hugged Tadase once again.

"Thanks, Tada-kun!" He let go and wore the necklace. It fitted him. Next he opened Kukai's present. It was a purple wrist band with yellow writing on it that said "Nagihiko" in Japanese. He smiled again. He wore it on his wrist.

"Tell Kukai I said 'thanks'!" Nagihiko told Tadase.

"Let's go to Sakura Cafe!" Nagihiko grabbed Tadase's hand and walked to the cafe. Kiseki and Rhythm held hands and walked there.

* * *

"Have you ever been to Sakura Cafe? It's the number one cafe in the Town Square!" Nagihiko explained.

"I've been here before since I was 5 with Ikuto and Utau and my mom. It's actually really good there." Tadase answered. The 4 of them walked in the cafe. There were several of boys and girls hanging out with each other in groups.

"Welcome to Sakura Cafe! What would you like to order?" A very familiar female chara asked. Kiseki turned around.

"El? What are you doing here?" Kiseki asked, surprised.

"Me, Il and Utau are here for a part-time job!" El answered.

"Oh." The boys ordered what they wanted and got it. They sat down at a table.

Tadase and Nagihiko are sharing a big parfait and Kiseki and Rhythm are sharing theirs.

"So Tada-kun.." Nagihiko started. Tadase looked up at his lover. Nagihiko leaned in to Tadase's lips and gave him a kiss. Kiseki and Rhythm saw them and blushed with shock. Tadase can taste Nagihiko's lips and it tasted like vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Nagihiko let go the kiss.

"W-Wh-What was that for?" Tadase asked, blushing. Nagihiko grinned.

"Because that's what I get on my birthday! And besides, you blush really cute!" Nagihiko answered. Tadase blushed madly. Kiseki and Rhythm were listening and giggled at Tadase's reaction. Tadase continued to eat his shared parfait.

"Umm... you do realize that you kissed me in public.." Tadase blushed once more. Nagihiko smirked.

"I don't really care. I'll just let people know that were gay." Nagihiko picked his spoon up and scooped some ice cream but didn't put it in his mouth.

"S-so what i-if I did this?" Tadase grabbed Nagihiko's spoon which was still held on his hand and put it inside his mouth. Then he let go which the spoon was coated with his saliva. Nagihiko blushed slightly. The two charas tried to hide their laugh.

"I'm gonna say something to them so be quiet!" Rhythm whispered to Kiseki. "**INDIRECT KISS!**" Rhythm whispered loudly which made himself and Kiseki burst out laughing. Tadase blushed madly.

"Guys stop making Tadase feel embarrassed." Nagihiko told the two charas.

"I'm sorry for doing this to your spoon..." Tadase said, nervously.

"It's okay. I know how much you love me and I will always accept everything you do to me." Tadase smiled at the words that Nagihiko said.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

The two lovers and their charas went to the hot springs which really felt very relaxing. They ordered to have a private room for themselves.

"Nagi-kun...why is your face deep red?" Tadase asked, worried.

"O-oh.. i-it's umm b-because..." Nagihiko was nervous to answer.

"Because what?" Tadase asked again.

"B-Because y-you look c-cute while you're n-naked.." Nagihiko answered, blushing red as a tomato.

"Well I think you look **sexy**!" Tadase kissed Nagihiko. Kiseki and Nagihiko were playing in the water and stopped. They saw Tadase and Nagihiko doing 'stuff' again from the cafe. Nagihiko forced his tongue inside Tadase's mouth. Their tongues battled and saliva spilling off of their mouths. Then Nagihiko put his hand on Tadase's chest. Tadase blushed slightly. Nagihiko found his lover's left nipple and teased them, while he sucks and licks the right one.

"N-Nwaaahh!" Tadase moans. Kiseki and Rhythm both blushed and continued their fun like they don't want to see their owners business. Nagihiko continued teasing and licking Tadase's nipple. Tadase enjoyed it. He wanted to do something like this. Then, Nagihiko bent down and sucked Tadase's member. Tadase moaned more and loved being sucked by his lover. He never knew that this was going to be 'fun'. It was Tadase's turn. He put his dick inside Nagihiko.

"U-uwaaahh!" Nagihiko groans. He enjoyed this too. "Tada-kun, faster!" Tadase trusts faster.

"S-so enjoyable!" Nagihiko moans. Tadase thrusts more faster.

"Agh! Tadase! I'm gonna cum!" Nagihiko released his cum out of his member. Tadase stuck his dick out and put it inside Nagihiko's mouth. Nagihiko sucked it like and ice cream cone. Nagihiko swirled his tongue around Tadase's dick.

"F-feels so great..." Tadase groaned. Nagihiko continued and put Tadase's dick inside himself again.

"Y-you really love to play around with my dick, don't you?" Tadase asked, letting Nagihiko make himself cum and feel good.

"Yes! I love how this feels! I bet this is going to be a long night, huh?" Tadase nodded. Nagihiko loves this. He couldn't stop thrusting himself.

"I'm about to cum again!" Nagihiko squirted out his cum from his member all over Tadase's body.

"Come on Nagi! Make me cum too!" Tadase complained. Nagihiko put his dick inside Tadase's hole. Tadase said it felt real nice. Nagihiko rocked back and forth with his dick inside Tadase.

"Nagi! I'm gonna cum!" Tadase's dick bursted out with cum. They both stopped and collapsed on the hot springs floor. Kiseki and Rhythm nosebleed. They went into the locker room and changed back into their clothes.

"Best birthday ever.." Nagihiko said, hugging Tadase.

"Happy birthday Nagi-kun.."

* * *

**Physic Star:** I'm done with the story! Did you like it? I did! Especially the sex scene! Please review!


End file.
